Captured Strawberry
by Missmysteryz
Summary: Instead of Orihime getting captured, Ichigo gets captured instead. What will happen...? WARNING. YAOI BOYXBOY. AizenxIchigo.


**Title: **Captured Strawberry

**Author: **Missmysteryz

**Pairing: **Aizen x Ichigo

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, the honour goes to **Tite Kubo**. However, I do own the story plot.

**Warning: **Contains YAOI. BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read. Press that 'Back' button right there, yes there. Oh? You're still here? You have been warned!

* * *

><p>"What do you want from me?" Ichigo spat, as he struggled against the iron hold of his captors, the Cuarto and Sexto Espada.<p>

"We should have captured the other one. This one's so noisy", drawled Grimmjow.

Aizen ignored Grimmjow's comment and continued staring at the struggling shinigami. "Place the reiatsu collar on him and leave."

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow Sonido'ed out after a moment. Ichigo tried pulling off the collar, to no avail.

"Now, now, what should I do with you, little strawberry?"

Ichigo stared at him in defiance. Aizen stood up from the throne he was sitting on and sauntered down to where ichigo was and started circling him, all the while staring appreciatively at him. Stopping behind Ichigo, he sidled forward and whispered into Ichigo's ears, "The way you stand is just so seductive," and squeezed his left buttocks cheek.

Ichigo gasped and spun around. "What are you doing?"

Aizen ignored that and pushed Ichigo against the wall, forcing him into a kiss. Ichigo gasped again and Aizen took the opportunity to invade Ichigo's mouth with his tongue.

"Nrgh… stop… it…" mumbled Ichigo, as he tried to push Aizen away.

"But you're enjoying it aren't you, strawberry?" Aizen said as he broke the kiss, a strand of saliva hanging between them.

"Like hell I am!" denied Ichigo.

"Oh? Then explain this", Aizen said, as he rubbed his leg against Ichigo's crotch, "You're getting hard aren't you?"

Ichigo flushed and looked away.

"You really look like a strawberry now, with your face all red like that." stated Aizen as he pushed Ichigo into another kiss. "You taste like strawberry flavoured chocolate," snickered Aizen.

Ichigo thought his face couldn't turn any redder as Aizen continued rubbing his leg against Ichigo's clothed member.

The kiss was broken suddenly as Ichigo was held by the waist and carried by shunpo to Aizen's private quarters, shedding clothes on the way.

"Whaaaa-?" cried Ichigo as his naked limbs were tied to each corner of the bed posts by reiatsu chains. Aizen silenced him by placing another kiss on his lips, while his hands feathered over Ichigo's muscular body. Aizen's lips left Ichigo's but continued downwards, placing not-so-gentle kisses on Ichigo's neck while his hands massaged Ichigo's buttocks.

Ichigo tried to hold in his moans as Aizen showered attention onto his body but as Aizen moved onto his nipples, Ichigo turned into a mass of goo and moaned wantonly. Aizen's mouth curled up into a smirk as he alternatively licked and sucked on Ichigo's left nipple, bringing it to attention while torturing the boy. He then did the same to his right nipple, all the while grinding their arousals together.

"Ahhh…. Fuck you…. Aizen…. Stop it…" Ichigo moaned out in between breaths.

"Oh? Do you really want me to stop? You're not being very convincing." Aizen whispered, as he gave an extra hard suck, eliciting another moan from Ichigo.

After being satisfied that both nipples had enough attention. Aizen then licked his way down to the navel, stopping before Ichigo's length, while Ichigo struggled futilely against the bonds.

Aizen took Ichigo's balls into his mouth as Ichigo writhed around in pleasure and denial. He then placed feather-like kisses on his length as he said, "You're liking this aren't you?" and proceeded to lick a trail from the base of Ichigo's cock to his tip, making Ichigo arch upwards for more contact and cry out as Aizen drew back.

"Yare, yare^, someone's eager aren't they?" teased Aizen.

"Eurgh, stop teasing, Aizen!" a pleasure-desperate Ichigo cried out as his hips bucked upwards, seeking friction.

"Oh? Ok then." Aizen said as he withdrew and stood straight, and started consuming Ichigo visually.

"Hey hey! Don't just ignore me!" cried Ichigo as he starting bouncing up and down.

"Huh?" said Aizen, feigning ignorance, "But you told me to stop teasing you. That's what I'm doing." Aizen said as a smile played on his lips. "Or would you rather beg for it?"

"…, take me Aizen." mumbled Ichigo.

"Hn? Did you say something? I can't hear you."

"MAKE ME COME NOW AIZEN!" Ichigo shouted out in desperation, his throbbing cock overpowering his ability to think clearly.

"Well you should have said so earlier." Said Aizen with a grin, stepping towards Ichigo again.

Ichigo let out a relieved moan as Aizen took him whole, slowly increasing the suction force as he sucked Ichigo. Aizen then started humming as a muddled-headed Ichigo's moans increased in volume. The sheets around Ichigo's hands were crumpled as he drowned in a sea of pleasure. As Ichigo thought he could not experience even more pleasure, Aizen began to deep-throat him making Ichigo mewl and try to close his legs but the chains were like steel, holding them apart. He moaned and threw his head to the side and came, into Aizen's hot, warm mouth. Aizen sucked it all up and licked him clean, and smirked at the appealing sight before him.

As Aizen started to climb atop Ichigo to make Ichigo suck him, his phone *bleeped, informing him of a meeting.

"_Looks like I have to settle my problem myself…" _thought Aizen as he got off the bed, going to a corner of the room and retrieving a box.

"I have a meeting to go to, so you stay quiet until I come back," Aizen told Ichigo, as he took a vibrator and a cock ring out of the box.

Ichigo's face turned into a look of horror as he snapped out of the afterglow of his orgasm and saw what was in Aizen's hands. Ichigo struggled against his bonds, fearing his imminent future.

Aizen pushed the vibrator up Ichigo's hole slowly, and making sure it was against Ichigo's prostate, turned it on to a high. Ichigo screamed, thrashing around, as his cock filled up with blood once again. Aizen then pushed the cock ring through, and after making sure it fitted snugly, said, "If you behave, I'll make sure you have a good time after my meeting." and left the room, turning down the vibrator a few notches.

Aizen then settled his 'problem' in the toilet, and after ensuring that no mess was left behind, went to the meeting room.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**Please review** ; This is my first story and please don't flame me or anything. /runs and hides from Ichigo in case he breaks free of his bindings/

^Yare, yare means "My, my"

*Yes, they have a phone in Hueco Mundo /shot'd/


End file.
